Richard, 1st Earl of York
|birth_place = Mainz, Holy Roman Empire |death_date = |death_place = York, Kingdom of England |spouse = Bartilmebis, Countess of York |issue = Henry, 2nd Earl of York |house = Plantagenet |father = Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor |mother = Bartilmebis of Arce }} Richard ( ; 27 September 1260 – 2 February 1329) was first Earl of York from 1265 to his death. He was the fifth son of Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor and Bartilmebis of Arce. During his youth, he was undefeated champion in a tournaments, therefore he was nicknamed "the Hammer" before joining the crusade. He married Bartilmebis on July 1262 and had five children. He was inherited the title, Earl of York after his father resigned and resumed that title of the Holy Roman Emperor in Germany which his father declared himself rightful heir to the throne of Italy. Even though Richard spend time in Germany and speak German around summer of 1262 to 1264. While spending in England, retaining his uncle King Henry III of England which civil war broke out in England; known as Second Barons' War led by Simon de Montfort, 6th Earl of Leicester from 1264 to 1265. After Simon's defeat and death, Richard returned to Frankfurt for remaining years of 1265 to 1268, but another civil war broke out in Holy Roman Empire led by Duke Frederick of Lorraine; which last almost three years. He than joined crusade launched by Louis IX of France against the city of Tunis in 1270, but resulted in Louis IX's death and Hafsid victory, where he remaining a prisoner for four months until his released in September of that year. Richard return to his native England to recovered and than returned to Germany. Frederick of Lorraine returned and made a unsuccessful comeback in 1279 to tried to take back his father's crown. His father died of effects of a stroke on April 1282; which Richard's brother, Conrad the Pious was elected as Conrad IV. Frederick's assassination in 1283 marked the end of the Metzinist claiming the Imperial and its crowns. Richard also in the war of the Sicilian Vespers with his brother Conrad IV and overthrow French-born King Charles I of Anjou and abdicated the crown of Sicily to Peter III of Aragon, which Richard's father recognized Peter as King of Sicily. Peter's reign in Sicily lasts five years, Conrad IV become Sicilian King at the age around 45 or 46. On 1287, Richard return to Germany with Conrad went to war with Guelphs Captain Ottone de Visconti, which he recently elected by Guelph people on January 1287. Richard's nephew Henry Otto was elected leader of the Ghibellines on fall of 1288 with his support of his father. Pope Nicholas IV make peace with Conrad IV and ending the war with the Guelphs on 4 April the following year. Conrad and Richard contuning the war with the Boccanegra family which Guglielmo Boccanegra's death in 1263 brought the Geneose armies into a crimple. The overthrow of Gugliemlmo's nephew, Otto Boccanegra on 1278, which leads Adalberto Boccanegra sieze power on 1288. His brother's death in 1295, Richard's other brother Ulrich von Liechtenstein was elected as Albert I. Richard made peace when he return to York, England which his weeks upon weeks of illness brings Richard to health decline. Richard died on 2 February 1316, he was at the time at aged of sixty-eight years of age. His elder son, Henry succeeded Richard as Earl of York. Early life, 1247–1258 Earl of York and Crusader, 1257–1316 Second Barons' War, 1264–1265 Frederick's Civil War of 1267 Eighth Crusade, 1270 Frederick's Comeback, 1279–83 War with the Guelphs, 1287–1307 Later life and death, 1308–1316 Namesake Issue Notes References